1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information apparatus for notifying of information given from sensors.
2. Background Arts
A field of welfare has hitherto been provided with a notification system for notifying, e.g., a disabled person in his or her auditory sense of an arrival of a visitor through an optical lamp when the visitor presses an interphone. Further, there has been provided a system for detecting boiling of a cooking utensil, baby crying in a house, etc., and notifying of it through a monitor or a notifying lamp.
In the conventional systems, however, the following problems arise. For example, an individual using a personal computer in concentration for a long period of time is hard to monitor the monitor and the notifying lamp at all times, and therefore has a high possibility of overlooking the notification.
Further, in the conventional system, a dedicated cable is often formed integrally with the sensor, and the cable has a limit of its length, wherein a notification range is confined. For instance, a general type of visitor notification system for the disabled persons in their auditory sense is that the interphone at an entrance hall is connected by a cable directly to a light emitting lamp in a room. Therefore, a majority of this type of systems can not be installed unless within a space between the entrance hall and rooms close to the entrance hall.
Furthermore, there are many systems requiring special pieces of hardware that are not easily available. For instance, the notification system for welfare provided in a self-governing body, etc. is generally difficult for acquisition, and the number of systems provided for each person is limited.
Moreover, the majority of conventional systems are constructed by fixing dedicated sensors and dedicated notifying apparatus, and do not come under a category of universal-free. For example, the notification through a sound is not suited to the disabled persons in their auditory sense. Further, a visual notification through light is not suited to the disabled persons in their visual sense.
Still further, generally, the notification system utilizing the sensors is easy to be specialized for the purpose of security, and is small of a degree of freedom and extensibility of arrangement.